Contact
Contact adalah episod pertama Zombie Scenario: Season 3 di Counter-Strike Online. Background Jim, I advised you before but now you had ruined all the work by yourself! If you are really the leader of Red Lizard, you shouldn't lean to one side. I couldn't do much things due to your selfish decision. Why this situation turns out like this? It is pretty bad. By who? And why? Since when it started to be wrong, it is already too late to blame each other. Don’t forget this although we are not in the same team anymore after we had decided to walk in our separate way. Soon, you will get a clear thought of knowing which decision is right and wrong. :Norman has stopped in writing a letter to Jim when the guards entered and he left the house immediately after receiving an urgent report from them. Goal Survive from the Vanguard Laboratory where it is infected by a mysterious virus and you have to engage to the panic room. Tips *Activate the emergency medical treatment device by pressing 'E' keyboard button and it will recover your HP. Tanggal rilis *Peta ini dirilis bersama dengan Balrog-V di Server Korea Selatan, Taiwan/Hong Kong, Cina dan Jepang. link=Balrog-IX *Peta ini dirilis bersama dengan Balrog-IX di Server Singapore/Malaysia. link=Balrog-III *Peta ini dirilis bersama dengan Balrog-III di Server Indonesia. Taktik * Selalu berbagi senjata kepada teman yang lain.direkomendasikan menggunakan Skull series, Balrog series, AT4-CS dan Thunderbolt. * Gunakan AT4-CS ketika Anda memiliki gerombolan zombie berjalan tak terkendali di mana-mana atau ketika menghadapi Bos. Transkip Dalam Stage ini Massage dari Non-player character hanya 1 orang yaitu Norman. Game Start Area #Aku memperingatkan dia sebelumnya, tetapi pada akhirnya ... kejadian hal-hal seperti ini terjadi! #Bisakah saya mempercayai kemampuan anda? Tidak peduli apa ... aku sudah membayar anda. #Saya kira ada masalah listrik Laboratorium sejak monorail tidak bekerja. #Setelah Anda telah tiba di Arena Supply, kumpulkan semua persediaan jika Anda bisa! #Ada perangkat darurat perawatan medis di mana-mana di Laboratorium, sehingga mempertahankan diri pada kondisi terbaik Anda! #Listrik telah dipotong. Sekarang saya memungkinkan Anda untuk menghancurkan fasilitas yang menghalangi setiap rute! Entrance: Steel Door Terbuka #Zombie bermigrasi ke sini. Itu sangat menjengkelkan! #Berhati-hatilah ketika Anda berjalan karena ada limpahan listrik di lantai kecuali jika Anda ingin dipanggang. #Zombie ini cukup kuat. Hati-hati jika Anda tidak ingin menjadi sebagai bagian dari makanan mereka! #Itu mahal untuk menyewa orang peneliti tapi uang saya pergi terbuang seperti ini ... #Menembak semua dari mereka! Mari kita pindah ke ruang Hanger! Monorail Zone Pertama #Ini buruk. Kami hanya dapat bergerak ke zona berikutnya dengan menghalangi listrik. #Kita harus menyelidiki tentang alasan mengapa perangkat kontrol listrik di Laboratorium memiliki masalah. #Mari kita segera memutar ke Ruang Kontrol Listrik! Pintu Masuk Ruang Kontrol Listrik #Sepertinya para peneliti yang dibayar dengan harga yang tinggi telah tewas saat mengevakuasi ke daerah ventilasi ... #Setidaknya aku tidak perlu membayar untuk gratifikasi mereka. Saya percaya mereka memiliki asuransi tertutup. Pokoknya kita harus bergerak sekarang! #Hancurkan setiap perangkat kontrol listrik untuk memblokir listrik! Ruang Aseptic #Apakah itu pintu terkunci keamanan? Oh itu bisa dibuka. #Sepertinya ada kunci kartu peneliti di suatu tempat. Cari sekarang! #Hmm, ruang aseptik ini begitu buruk seperti yang saya pikir .. Kita harus menutup tempat ini juga. #Ya. Hal-hal yang kotor perlu mendisinfeksi... Lobby #Umm. Zombie yang ... Ya! Ini adalah 'Siege'-tipe seperti yang saya baca dari catatan! #Gunakan ruang besar untuk melawan zombie dengan bijak! Ruang Labolatorium #Listrik telah terputus sehingga pintu tidak bekerja dengan benar. #Jika Anda menghancurkan semua empat silinder yang mengandung Virus Zombie, pintu masuk akan terbuka! #Pengumuman: Sebuah gas beracun telah diaktifkan! Para peneliti, Anda harus mengevakuasi sekarang! #Apakah Anda dilaksanakan pelatihan CBR sebelumnya? Pakailah masker gas dan mengungsi dari sini secepat mungkin! #Pintu masuk ini telah dikunci .. Anda harus menghancurkan semua silinder seperti apa yang Anda lakukan sekarang! #Kali ini silinder tidak terlihat mudah untuk menghancurkan karena dinding tebal-kaca. #Hancurkan menggunakan alat peledak silinder. Lakukan sekarang! Ruang Raiser Pertahanan #Perangkat tidak mengkhianati kita. Ini bekerja sangat baik ... #Sebuah sistem pertahanan laser yang telah dipersiapkan untuk situasi darurat dalam operasi sekarang! #Anda akan dipanggang jika Anda menyentuh laser, maka tunggulah diluar sana! Monorail Zone Kedua #Umm .. Ada di sini lagi? Saya tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar. #Mari kita mengamankan jalan pintas untuk kasus darurat! #Dengarkan aku, para prajurit yang akan bergabung dari barisan belakang. #Aku akan membuka jalan pintas, untuk melihat koordinat untuk bergabung dengan kami! #Baik. Sekarang, kita harus pindah ke ruangan missile Hanger untuk mengamankan rute pelarian. Cepat! Pintu Masuk Missile Hangar #Aku mendengar bahwa para insinyur telah terinfeksi dari tempat ini. #Aku tidak butuh orang yang telah terinfeksi virus sehingga membunuh semua orang! #Jangan ragu untuk menghabisi mereka semua! #Kami tertunda terlalu banyak waktu di sini. Mari kita bekerja sama untuk menghapusnya dengan cepat! #Menargetkan pada bagian kepala! Saya tidak percaya keahlian menembak Anda buruk seperti ini. Fasilitas ventilasi Ayat #Dengan cara ini akan diblokir! Hmm, ini tidak baik. #Anda cukup terampil! Setidaknya, saya tidak merasa bahwa buruk bagi membayar Anda hanya untuk itu! #Mari kita pergi melalui fasilitas ventilasi besar. cepat pasang bomnya. #Saya berharap kita berada di jalur yang benar. #Jangan bersantai sendiri dulu! Anda bisa mati kapan saja setelah Anda menenangkan pikiran Anda! #Saya bertanya-tanya apa jenis keputusan Jim yang akan membuat dalam situasi seperti itu. #Saya kira dia telah membuat pilihan yang salah dan situasi menjadi lebih buruk. Fasilitas Ventilasi #Tempat ini terlihat aman. #Suhu perangkat ventilasi operasi yang tinggi! Hati-hati dan cobalah untuk tidak membakar diri sendiri! #Kita bisa memanfaatkan angin yang kuat dari perangkat ventilasi untuk terbang dan melarikan diri dari zombie. #Gas bocor dari tempat ini. Tempat ini mungkin menjadi awal dari segalanya. #Kami memiliki beberapa kesulitan dalam bergerak karena angin yang kuat dari penggemar extractor. Mari kita cepat pindah ke arah yang berlawanan dari angin! #Sial ! Apa ini ? apakah ini Anjing yang terinfeksi virus zombie ... #Mereka keliatannya tidak memperdulikan Anjing penjaga. #Mereka juga bisa menyebarkan virus zombie. Cepat bunuh mereka! #Mereka sudah bukan anjing penjaga lagi dan mereka sekarang sudah menjadi monster! jangan meremehkan kemampuan mereka. Melarikan diri #Kita bisa kabur dari sini setelah kami melewati tempat ini dan pergi ke gudang penerbangan untuk mengambil Osprey. Cepat! Gudang Penerbangan #Hey! Berhenti disitu! #Lancang sekali telah meninggalkan Asisten Kepala Vanguard tentang Operasi dari belakang? Aku bersumpah akan menemukanmu untuk balas dendam! #Jangan Ayunkan Emosimu. Mari semuanya menuju Panic Room, kita bisa membuka pintu menuju Panic Room dengan menghancurkan semua menara keamanan dalam gudang penerbangan. #Ya.. Saya lupa tentang AFC #Saya akan meminta bantuan kepada AFC yang ada didalam Panic Room. Boss Stage #AFC, disiini Asisten Kepala Vanguard tentang Operasi. #Laboratorium ini hampir ditempati oleh zombie. #Saya meminta bantuan sekarang juga! ganti?! #AFC! Jawab saya! #Sinyal Peralatan Komunikasi tidak begitu baik... #Bukankah ini Titan terbaru kita yang baru saja terinfeksi virus zombie. #Bagus. kita bisa menggunakan dia sebagai senjata yang hidup. #Oh iya, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Saya tidak berpikir ini akan mudah untuk menghadapinya. Harap Bersiaga semuanya! #Tipe itu sangat efektif dijarak dekat maupun dijarak yang jauh. Jika Fallen Titan memanggil teman-temannya #Hati-hati mereka akan menyerang bersama! #Sial! Zombie itu dapat memanggil Zombie yang lain. Win Scene #Apakah kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua? Sekarang, kita dapat mengambil beberapa nafas sambil menunggu Tim penyelamat untuk menyelamatkan kita. Gallery Zs contact 20120925 2357360.jpg Zs contact 20120927 1430520.jpg Zs contact 20120927 1429150.jpg Contact poster sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster left left left Lihat Juga Zombie Scenario: Season 3: *Episode Pertama: Contact *Episode Kedua: Behind *Episode Ketiga: Threat *Episode Akhir: Panic Room Kategori:Zombie Scenario map